The Last Sight
by BrazenMonkey
Summary: "Move, for god's sake!", a high-pitched voice echoed throughout the square. That voice. Fit for a siren, as compelling as a voice could be. His tensed body relaxed a bit. She was here. Just in time.


One single shot.

It had taken only one single shot into his ribcage to make him fall like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

He hit the ground hard, his head hammering from the bounce.

At first, he did not realise why he was still not moving. It was only a shot from one of the Chitauri and it had hurt but why couldn't he just get up?

Then it dawned upon him why he felt so weak.

_That is what you get out of commanding a deadly army._

He closed his eyes, feeling the blood pulsating where it had hit him, blood gushing out of a wound that had not started to heal as it already should have. He let out a sigh.

They first did not notice how he just laid there, keeping their distance with distrust. It was his brother who jumped to his side, ignoring the warning of his fellow warriors.

"Brother...", he panted at the sight of the motionless body with closed eyes. His hand stretched out to touch the pale face when suddenly a hand tightened around his wrist and a familiar voice commanded him: "Get...her...here..."

He didn't have to ask who his brother was talking about. It was an open secret.

"Are you sure...?", Thor tried to ask but one glance cut him off.

"I beg of you...", his brother groaned and closed it eyes again.

Thor knew he had not much time left. And he knew where to find her.

* * *

How much time did pass? A minute, an hour? He felt his body losing its power and suffering from the blood loss. _And they consider us immortal_.

Still, he fought the dawning silence that broke upon him. _Not yet, I am not ready yet., _he thought with a grin. Trying to negotiate with death, that was a new one.

"Move, for god's sake!", a high-pitched voice echoed throughout the square.

That voice. Fit for a siren, as compelling as a voice could be.

His tensed body relaxed a bit. She was here. Just in time.

He felt her steps, her running towards him and an instant later her body crushed against his and Loki opened his eyes to face that gorgeous girl of his.

"Darcy.", he sighed and smiled weakly at her.

Her face was red, probably out of the hurry, tinting her cheeks mildly pink against her usual paleness. Her eyes were wide open, so wide that he could see the sparkling blue of her iris and the thick lashed that surrounded them. Her full lips trembled and he could see that she was fighting back tears. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Loki!", she replied and her eyes wandered down his body, getting stuck on the burnt hole in his armour. "Oh god...", she panted and her trembling hands pulled at the layers of his shield, trying to remove the fabric. Her fingers found no hold and the more she tried the more shakier her grip got.

Frustrated, she turned to the other men and women gathered around her.

"Why are you still here? Why is nobody trying to get help?", she shouted. Her eyes flickered from Captain Rogers to Tony Stark, to Doctor Banner, to Barton and Natasha and lastly to Thor, who answered her gaze with sad eyes.

"He asked for you, we wanted to get you here as fast as we could...", he started but Darcy cut him off.

"So? I am here now, so move your freaking rears and go get some help!" Her voice cracked and the first burning tears ran down her face.

Thor swallowed heavily, his shoulders slouched. "Darcy, there is no way we..."

"JUST FUCKING GO!", she screamed helplessly. "I mean, we can't just..." She turned around to face Loki again.

He still smiled, enjoying her vision. His hand lifted up to her cheek and she moved her hand to touch his.

"Don't bother. I have everything I need right here.", he said and his eyes locked into hers.

A sob burst out of Darcy's throat and tears ran down her face and over Loki's hand.

"Oh god...", she cried and closed her eyes for a second.

"Don't you dare...", she muttered. "Don't even think you're gonna get away with this...!"

A chuckle escaped Loki's fine lips. "I am afraid this is not up to me to decide. I am just glad to have such a beautiful woman by my side."

Through her tears, she cracked a smile. "Wow, you got to be in deep trouble. Don't try sucking up, I won't fall for that one." She snuffled and her free hand cupped his cheek.

For a moment, neither of them said a word.

Loki could feel himself losing consciousness second by second. How long had he left?

_It would be wise to use these last seconds._

He pulled Darcy slightly down and she bent over his body, her hands resting on his chest and her face only inches away from his.

"Do you remember that one night you... told me?"

She nodded and wiped her tears away, not letting his eyes out of her sight. "Of course I do."

How they had, for the first time, really loved each other, not just physically, how she had seen in his eyes that they didn't just connected their bodies but also they selves. How she had imagined that one day, their secret affair might lead into something real, something that would last.

In that moment, when her own affection had mirrored in his eyes, her mouth had put in words what she had felt for a long time, her lips against his, murmuring: "I love you."

New tears filled her eyes and she leant in closer, whispering: "And I meant what I said."

As she was about to pull back again, his hands took her face into his palms and a sincerity that shook Darcy to her bones softened his features. She had never seen him with that look.

"I did not reply to that.", he whispered through his half-opened lips.

Before he could go on, Darcy shook her head. "Don't say anything you wouldn't say if you weren't hurt and..." A sob interrupted her speech. She could not say the word. It would make it so... real.

Loki flinched at her sobbing and tenderly caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Darcy closed her eyes.

"Please, look at me.", Loki begged.

She opened her eyes again. His hands lost their tension and she could see in his face that he was fading away.

She held his hands with hers, their fingers weakly intertwining.

He swallowed and whispered: "You are more to me than anyone I ever met before."

And then he pulled his energy together, lifted his head and pressed his cold lips on hers for one last time.

Darcy's hands clung onto his face and as they parted, she saw the last sparkle in his eyes.

_What a beautiful last sight,_ Loki thought.

Then his eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinion!


End file.
